petstarplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
MovieStar MSP
MovieStar MSP is one of PetStarPlanet's main movie stars. She joined MSP in November 2011. MovieStar MSP got every VIP/StarCoins pack between December 2011 and December 2012. Pets Jouluinen boonie ("Christmassy boonie") Jouluinen boonie is MovieStar's first pet. The boonie came with the Christmas VIP Pack 2011. Jouluinen boonie is level 10 and it is in the top 14 pets of all time in Finnish MovieStarPlanet. MovieStar uses this pet in her status in December. Kylmä lohikäärme ("Cold dragon") MovieStar bought the dragon because there wasn't a VIP/StarCoins pack in January 2012. The dragon used to be purple. However, when diamonds were added, MovieStar used diamonds to change the dragon's look. MovieStar uses this pet in her status in January. Ystävällinen boonie ("Friendly boonie") This boonie came with the Valentine's Day Pack 2012. MovieStar uses this pet in her status in February. Upea boonie ("Gorgeus boonie") This boonie came with the "Fashion Week" Pack 2012. MovieStar uses this pet in her status in March (if Easter is in April) or April (if Easter is in March). Pääsiäispupu ("Easter Bunny") This pet came with the Easter Pack 2012. MovieStar uses this pet in her status in March (if Easter is in March) or April (if Easter is in April). Kimalteleva orava ("Sparkling squirrel") This pet came with the "Glitter" Pack 2012. MovieStar uses this pet in her status in May. Synttärikoira ("Birthday dog") This pet came with the Birthday VIP pack 2012. However, MovieStar didn't hatch the egg until the beginning of November, because her birthday is in that month. MovieStar uses this pet in her status in November. Kesäinen boonie ("Summery boonie") In late May or early June 2012, MovieStar bought three VIP Boonies. However, after the boonies reached their second or third stages, MovieStar decided to only keep the most summery one and recycled the two others. After the diamonds were added, MovieStar changed the look of this pet. MovieStar uses this pet in her status in June. Lämmin boonie ("Warm boonie") This boonie came with the Summer Party Pack 2012. MovieStar uses this pet in her status in July. Vihreä pupu ("Green bunnie") This pet came with the "Pixel Power" Pack 2012. MovieStar uses this pet in her status in August. Apinamainen siili ("Apish hedgehog") The pet doesn't actually resemble an ape. It was only named like that because MovieStar decided to use an ape theme in September 2012. The pack with the hedgehog had nothing to do with apes. MovieStar uses this pet in her status in September. Syksyinen koira ("Autumnal dog") The pet came with the "Autumn" VIP Pack 2012. MovieStar uses this pet in her status in October. Pelottava boonie ("Scary boonie") The boonie came with the "Halloween" VIP Pack 2012. MovieStar uses this pet in her status on Halloween. Uuden vuoden boonie ("New Year's Boonie") This boonie came with the "Space" VIP Pack 2012. However, MovieStar decided to use it as a New Year's pet. MovieStar uses this pet in her status in late December (after Christmas) and early January. Joulupuu ("Christmas tree") This boonie came with the "Christmas" VIP Pack 2012. MovieStar doesn't use this boonie in her status because she uses her other Christmas boonie in December. Hyvä Boonie ("Good Boonie") and Paha Boonie "Bad/Evil Boonie") MovieStar bought these pets in 2013. She used them in an artbook called "Boonie Planet" (which was made before Boonieverse was changed into Boonie Planet). Style Her main "style" is using different looks during different times of the year. 2014 FIFA World Cup MovieStar MSP represented Brazil in the FIFA World Cup. Fame Booster event 2015 MovieStar MSP leveled from level 26 to level 27 during the event. Fame Booster in 2016 She had another Fame Booster on June 3, 2016, during which she leveled from level 27 to 29. She also claimed all Shopping Awards during that time. She failed to spend all of the Diamonds and still has around 300. Gallery MovieStar MSP.png MovieStar MSP Summer Party.png Trivia * MovieStar MSP has in fact 6 best friends, as Lentävä, Pinkki-fani 100 and Bree Tanner joka elää are also her best friends but they are not seen on her profile. All of her best friends are female. **She has at least 10 best friends' best friends (not counting herself and movie stars who are also her best friends) which include 9 female users and 1 male user. **She has at least 18 best friends' best friends' best friends (not counting herself and movie starts who are her best friends or best friends' best friends) which include 17 female users and 1 male user. Category:Movie stars Category:Judge Category:Females Category:Movie stars with pets Category:MovieStar users Category:Female movie stars Category:Star VIP Category:Level 27